Nightmare
by Mirnava
Summary: Set right after Elrond and Celebrían are married. Celebrían has a nightmare, and wakes to find Elrond missing. Was it real?


Hello again! So I had written an El/Bri fic to get over writer's block, and Greenleaf's Daughter asked for another Celebrían fic. So this is for you, Greenleaf's Daughter! Thank you for your lovely review; that made me keep going! Thanks a million also to Seren Lyall, who beta'd and helped me so much with Elrond... still working on writing him accurately. :P Anyway... Enjoy my second ever romance!

* * *

Great, ominous clouds blanketed the sky in a rolling sea of darkness. Death and brimstone rained down from above. Carnage was strewn all about; detached arms, legs and heads were thrown everywhere as a result of hacking swords. Blood soaked the already saturated ground, puddles of death waiting to coat the unfortunate foot that stepped within them. Above, the sky split with a bloodred ribbon, twirling and twisting as it spread across the heavens. She could do nothing as she stood there amid the annihilation, only watch as the whole area was stained red, giving it all an even more ominous appearance.

Celebrían sat bolt upright in bed, chest heaving, eyes wide. Her hands scrabbled against the sheets beneath her. Moments felt like hours as she struggled to calm herself. She jumped a mile high as she scooted backward, her elbow nudging a pillow. Fortunately, she kept herself from screaming. Looking over at her husband's side of the bed, she was startled to see it empty. Where was he? Where was Elrond? Still in a panic, she bolted from the room, not stopping to even don her robes or slippers. She paid no attention to where she was going as she rushed through the halls, until she ran into someone. They took hold of her shoulders, stopping her, and she immediately fought back. Aiming weak punches at the other, she finally heard a, "My Lady," break through her haze. Looking up at the other's face, she was startled to find she was hitting Glorfindel. Blushing, she looked down to the floor, avoiding the warrior's gaze.

"My Lady, are you well?" Glorfindel asked, concern showing plainly in his eyes. He did not relinquish his hold on her shoulders.

"I…I…" she stuttered, then managed to choke out, "Wh-where's Elrond?"

The Balrog slayer started; he had never seen Celebrían so riled. Fortunately, Celebrían did not notice Glorfindel's slight jump, worried as she was. "He's in his study, My Lady. Here, I'll bring you to him."

"Th-thank you, Glorfindel." Silently berating herself for not being able to control her stutter, she allowed the other Elf to loop his arm under hers to guide her to her husband's study.

Celebrían looked up suddenly, face-to-face with a door on which Glorfindel was knocking. She had not noticed that they had even moved a foot. A voice sounded from within. "Enter." The door was opened, allowing Celebrían to see Elrond, seated at his desk, papers strewn everywhere, looking up with an impassive expression. His countenance quickly changed, however, as he took in who was standing in the doorway. Quickly standing, his ample robes billowed as he rushed to his wife's side. He took her arm, nodding to Glorfindel to thank and dismiss him. Guiding her to the couch, he knelt in front of her, clasping both of her hands lovingly in his. Looking deep into her eyes, he offered the comfort of his presence before he softly spoke, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "What troubles you, Brí, my love?"

Celebrían started to speak, but stopped. She did not know how to start. Instead, she pulled gently at her husband's hands. He understood, coming to sit next to her. Pulling her closer to him, she leaned on his chest and tucked her feet underneath her. She laid her head on his shoulder before taking a deep, shuddering breath. "I… I had a dream. A nightmare."

Elrond reached across his chest to brush golden hair out of her face and to hold her. "Tell me," he murmured. Celebrían shuddered again. "Brí? Please."

She looked up at him briefly, into his eyes, then tucked her head under his chin. Calming herself by listening to the slow, steady breathing of her beloved, she closed her eyes, seeing the damage and feeling the helplessness once again. Her heart quickened. Elrond shook her shoulder gently. She looked back up at him. So much love was pouring from his eyes as he beheld her. "So much blood. And… and I could not do anything about it. It was like I was standing in a field after some terrible battle…" Tears rolled down her cheeks now, but her voice was strong. "The sky turned red, and everything seemed to jump out at me. I could do nothing. I stood there. Heads, arms, legs, blood…" she trailed off, her voice failing her as she broke down into sobs. Sobs from whence they came she knew not. Elrond rocked her back and forth until she had calmed, relating all of his love for her in that one simple embrace.

"And then, when I woke, and you were not there, I feared… that it had been real. That you were gone. That you were lying somewhere on that battlefield, amid the carnage, hurt, broken, even dead!" Her hands found his once again and she clasped them in a death grip, assuring herself that she was indeed awake.

Elrond smiled, a sad smile. He pulled her away a little, so they were face-to-face, their hands still clasped between them like a bridge between their souls. Looking into her eyes, he spoke sincerely. "My darling, my sweet Celebrían, I am so sorry. I meant not to upset you. I simply have had so much work of late that I have been unable to be around as much as I should, and that I truly regret. But, Brí, remember this: we have only been married a very short while. I am afraid that you will soon come to find that this is normal behavior on my part, a part of my position as Lord of Imladris. However, that still does not excuse my absence, especially when you needed me most. Forgive me?" Celebrían smiled at him, but said nothing. She pulled him closer to her, instead, planting a tender kiss on his lips. A small smile graced Elrond's face as he pulled away, flicking his gaze toward his desk. "I will pick up with that tomorrow. Beloved, shall we go now to bed?"

Celebrían nodded hesitantly, but her features betrayed her. Elrond could see the anxiety and fear just below the surface. "But it is very late and I am tired. Let us rest here a moment or two first," he added, stretching his legs out on the couch, a faint sly smile upon his lips. Celebrían smiled back, lying herself alongside him, her head upon his chest. As Elrond laid there, one hand upon his bride's shoulder and the other still entangled in hers, he prayed to the Valar that he would, from that moment on, always be there for her. Feeling her breathing even out, he knew then that she was peacefully asleep. Gently, lovingly, he kissed the top of her head and whispered to her before slipping into the Elven dreams himself.

"Good night, my Brí."

* * *

What did you think? Any good? Please review! :D


End file.
